Overworld
"All the things which are impossible, it is what you could change and manipulate. What you want, it's your's to wish for, but don't let it make you the stranger of your own mind." —Judge Magister Ondrahm strange words sketching in his book Mindrealm or preferredly describbed as Overworld is a type of unusual world where when a real person enters it, everything will interprates as what the person had ever imagine in their imagination. Its a world where only enterablewithin the 'Great Crystal' secret hiddenway. There won't be a true map of this area, since the area changes over any character's positive or negative feelings with high probablillity. Sage's Knowledge Mindrealm "'A compulsory realms where it welcomes all children with great power of imagination to recreate it's neverwas physical form. Wherewas it even existed, the confusing world itself didn't even realize it as if the world itself was a newborn over-imaginative child." Cherished Hall "'The considerable part of the realm which is much cherished and fonds to be greatly loved by a person. This benelovent hall makes up for the troubled ones who seeks out companionship." Feared Hall "'The fearful part of the realm which contains the person's greatest fear when as a feeble and weak child. This malevolent hall is a great test for whe seeks out truth and to cleanse away the fear." Trans-Versed Plateau "'Where all the newcomers of Mindrealm will arrived, this plateau has been enforced and fortified so that any person with evil thoughts are to be restricted from ever welcomed to the Mindrealm" Location Its has no exact location since it has pathways from any other people's dream who which will intersects with their intellect power. When the person's mind power imagines a great possible overworldly thoughts which also damages the know fabric of space and physical facts. Where this place can be manually entered, the person must go through the secret pathways which randomly transects the person knowing and intellectual thought or even any physic calculation. Since Mindrealm are espeacially for hyper-imaginative child, childrens can find any of those secret pathways easily since they lacks scientific knowledge and overcomes any possible knowledge with their imagination. So, bringing an hyper-imaginative child is best to seek out the right exact pathway. Populations The residence in Mindrealm are mainly the Pure Figmentations and the True Memories. They are practically only conversable by their reality entity. >Pure Figmentation "'The residing enthralment of a person. The Pure Figmentation have all of their person's memories." The Pure Figmentations are divine beings with the most pure of personality and physique of a person reminiscing of their true future. They are powerful beings, but always fell prey over the Demis. Escaping to the Mindrealm is the only route which the can strife to. >True Memories "'The daring entity of rememberance. They survives of every people lost memories which can falls into oblivion and protects them from ever lost." These entity are formless beings the person's past by every contained or lost. They form an illusionary display of the person's past either lost or present. They are weakly beings who originally from Seithe but strifes to the Mindrealm for sanctuary. Treasure The Mindrealm has no exact treasure, accept for the memory of a person's imagination. The treasure gives out form and realizes the person's imagination into an entity. The entity is a living being inside Mindrealm but turns into a specific form of an object which the person can hold dear for them. Specificly, all of the treasures are the-person's lost treasures. Story In the Extra Epilogue, Freesia and Fez along with Noctcern of the Garif wonders about their easily forgotten chilhood memories. And they wanted to relive their far-gone childhood times. The three of them seeks out an oriental magicked stone that turns them as rowdy childrens again. So they use the stone to turn themselves young again and tries to relive their childhood times, but seemingly they sort of very bad at it. They walks around at Nalbina Town and was spotted by a merchant selling unusual books. One of them is a Judge Magister's book. It seems to contain a knowledge about a mystical realm where ever-imagined imagination is contained and realized. They seem interested and wanted to find it. The book explains that the realm can be entered by two ways, so they choosed the easiest one, imagine the pathway of course. Since the are childrens, they can actually imagine strong enough that a portal swallow them whole afterwards. Upon seeing their lost and forgotten childhood lifetime of imaginary things, they all sheds tears. They even see some childrens and young teenagers there and also some adults, all of them shares a great smile of happiness. Upon when everyone is asleep, they fades into a illusionary flower petals and then carries out from the realm, as if the realm was even as their own dreamland. Trivia *The Pure Figmentations are based on the 'Kingdom Hearts' Series of Nobodies. They still share the same attribute and commonness. *The True Memories fact are based on the 'Kingdom Hearts 358 1/2 Days' , Xion for her being just a false being of another person's true memories which found way to be in her. Category:Worlds Category:Location Category:Race Category:People